Don't Let Go
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Dean POV. A tag to "The Executioner's Song" scene where Dean gives the Blade to Cas and then falls into Sam's arms. (Note: All my stories are Non-Slash, and I try and stay as close to canon as possible.)


**Title**: Don't Let Go

**Fandom:** Supernatural (Season 10)

**Author:** Obi the Kid

**Rating**: PG

**Summary:** Dean POV. A tag to "The Executioner's Song" scene where Dean gives the Blade to Cas and then falls into Sam's arms. (**Note**: All my stories are _Non-_Slash, and I try and stay as close to canon as possible.)

**Note:** Been looking for a scene to get my SPN writing bunnies nibbling again. Found one in last night's episode! Love me some Season10! (Please forgive any typos, etc)

Don't let go, Sam. Not yet. Not now.

I can't stand. I can't balance. There's nothing I've got left, so don't let go.

Knees. Am I on my knees now? You caught me when I started falling, but now…I can feel the dirt under me, cold, brutal. Home. We need to go home, Sam. But don't let go. Not yet.

I'm groaning, I know. The pain. It hurts so damn bad. And inside…inside it's a thousand times worse. What I did...what I stopped myself from doing…it hurts like nothing before.

I can feel my eyes burning red. That's you, Sam. Still holding on, right? Hair against my face is blurry brown, but it's you. Who else would it be? That's your voice now…not telling me everything will be okay, because it won't…but telling me that you're still here. Still not letting go.

It hurts like hellfire, but I can manage to lift my arms to hang on. Need to make sure that you know to not let go. Not yet. Please, Sam.

"Easy, Dean. I've got you. Not letting go until you say the word, okay?"

Sam. I knew you'd hear me. The hell we've been through. Pulled us apart so many damn times…but not now. No matter what destiny awaits, you're here. And you're not letting go. Not yet. Not ever. Right?

"S'my?"

"Right here, Dean."

Strength is sapped. Hell, I can't even manage one complete word. It's okay though. Sam knows. He understands. He's been here, losing his will, losing his sanity. I was there, I saw. I didn't let go. Not for a second did I ever really let go. Roles reversed. Big brother is down, but Sam's here. He won't let go. I know he won't let go.

The dirt's colder now under me, despite the numbness all around. I can pull my head away now, the blood from my lip smeared on Sam's shoulder. I'm moved vertical and he cups his hands around my face.

"Dean, how about we go home?"

I can feel my face clench, but if it's physical pain or emotional pain, damned if I know. Both, I guess. Another blur, just like Sam's face. Can't see a friggin' thing except blur and my eyes sting like a mother… Sam's there though. I know he's there because…I just know.

Something warm is touching my forehead. Sam. Leaning to me, holding me together. Not yet ready to let go.

Don't let go, little brother. Not yet. Not ready just yet.

He didn't. The touch stayed until I made the decision to move. Sam had said something about home right? Going home? Home is the Impala. Home is the bunker. Home is the brother who won't ever let go.

Home. Yeah. Home sounds good.

"Home, Sammy. M'ready."

"Can you stand?"

"Dunno. Where's Cas?"

"Here, Dean. Standing next to you and your brother."

That was Cas' voice. He was here. He'd help Sam get me home, but no. No angel zapping. Just get me to the car with Sam. Sam can drive. I can let him…just this once.

Sam was getting his legs under him and his arms secured under mine. I fell forward again, against him. Nothing left. Not a damned thing. Sam has me though. He won't let go.

"Cas, get him on that side. Just help me to the car, okay?"

"Sam, I can get you home quickly and then come back for the car. He shouldn't be…"

I tensed. Sam could feel it. He knew. "It's okay, Cas. We need to drive. We…we just need this. Trust me. It'll be fine. You've got something to take care of anyway."

The Blade. That damn blade that I hate and need and…Cas will hide it. He'll keep it from me so I don't feel the power, but I do feel it…the Blade, the Mark…I feel it every unbearable second, every hardened breath.

"Sam." I managed as he lowered me into the car. My head bobbed sideways. Blurry Sam knelt between me and the door. Our eyes locked for a long second. With all the crap we've survived, there was so much that could pass between us with just a look. So damned much.

I broke the gaze then. "Nothin'…just checkin'." Sam didn't need words to understand.

His hand settled on my shoulder. "I'm here, Dean. And I promise, I won't wreck your car. Okay?"

"Promise. S'good."

Sam was gone. The door creaked shut. My head lolled back and then to the left. Another door. This one groaning. Sam was there behind the wheel. Cas was outside. They said words, but nothing made any sense anymore. Sam's arm pushed me upright.

"You can ride in the back, Dean. Give you some room to lie down until we get home. It's a long drive."

Lie down? That sounded good, didn't it? But not right now. For some stupid ass reason, the back seat was too far away from what I needed. Too far away from the one person that won't let go as I travel through this upcoming hell.

"S'okay here. If I lie down, might not get back up."

It was a joke, but I was deadly serious too. Sam knew both.

"You'll get back up, Dean. You always do. And if you can't, I'll get you back up. Don't make me throw your Lord of the Rings reference back at you, huh?"

There was a memory there. I huffed in response and said, "Rudy hobbit."

"Yeah. We'll get home. Get you rested. Then we'll figure everything out."

"We always do." Another memory. "Stubborn bastards that we are."

Sam patted a hand on my arm. A simple touch. A reassuring one that told me that he wouldn't let go. Not now. Not ever.

It's all I had right now. Hell, maybe it's all I've ever had.

My brother.

And if he was strong enough to not let go of me, I'd damn well try and be strong enough to not let go of me either. Whatever Cain said my destiny was…it wasn't gonna happen.

This was my brother. My family.

And I sure as hell wasn't gonna let go of that.

The End


End file.
